cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Northwest Passage
border |flag2 = NATO.png border |flag3 = |flag4 = |flag5 = |type = |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=110916 |date = 20 May 2010 |link2 = |termin = |status = Active |color = Green }} The Northwest Passage is a Mutual Defense and Optional Aggression Pact signed by the New Pacific Order and North Atlantic Treaty Organization on 20 May 2010. It was amended from a Mutual Defense Pact on 16 May 2012. The original announcement can be found here. Text of the Treaty PREAMBLE All parties involved in this treaty are to remain sovereign and shall not be governed by the other party. They shall remain separate unless stated in another treaty. This treaty acts to bind the North Atlantic Treaty Organization and the New Pacific Order in a state of mutual defense, recognizing our alliances friendship and commitment to one another. ARTICLE 1: NON-AGGRESSION Both signatories agree not to attack, or commit and actions of espionage on the other party. Such actions are regarded as a breach of this treaty. If either alliance bound to this pact conducts espionage on a non-signing alliance, it is grounds for revocation, but such action may or may not be taken by the other party’s leaders. ARTICLE 2: INTELLIGENCE Both signatories agree to share all relevant information of worth. It is agreed that this information shall not be falsified, or changed in any way, to mislead the other party. Such falsifications shall be regarded as a breach of the treaty. ARTICLE 3: MUTUAL DEFENSE AND OPTIONAL AGGRESSION Any declaration of war upon a member of either signatory is considered an act of aggression to both signatories. Both signatories agree that should the other come under attack, it is mandatory that all available aid, be it military, financial or diplomatic, will be made available should it be requested. Each signatory also has the option of joining a war declared by the other signatory, either aggressively or via activation of a clause from another treaty. In the event either party declares war, either aggressively or via activation of a clause from another treaty, and therefore requests the other signatory's assistance after coming under attack, the mandatory defense is then considered optional defense. This treaty is exclusively between NATO and NPO and as such will not automatically activate or be activated by any other treaties either signatory may have. ARTICLE 4: AID Both signatories shall agree that they will endeavor to contribute financial aid to the other party. Such aid must be within the limits of reality, and not without reason. Such requests for financial aid shall be placed in the other party's embassy and the leader shall have to acknowledge the aid request. An acceptable reason must be stated, or the requested aid will not be given. Also, aid requests may be rejected, though the other party must have a valid reason. Any aid requests made under false pretense shall be viewed as a breach of this treaty. ARTICLE 5: CANCELLATION To cancel this treaty any time, one party must post a thread on the other party's forums, or contact a leader directly and get acknowledgment from the other party. Following cancellation, a 48 hour grace period shall begin, during which neither party may breach any of the above listed terms. Signatories For the North Atlantic Treaty Organization: Sir Humphrey, Secretary General Berbers, Secretary of Foreign Affairs Semi the Hard, Secretary of Defense Njero, Secretary of Commerce muwen1234, Secretary of Enlistment Aress, Chief Justice For the New Pacific Order: Brehon, Emperor of the New Pacific Order Sword of the Order bakamitai, Imperial Regent of the New Pacific Order Farrin Xies, Imperial Officer of Foreign Affairs of the New Pacific Order Purveyor of an FA Direction Category:Active treaties of New Pacific Order‎ Category:North Atlantic Treaty Organization